All Hallows Eve
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: Just a little Halloween oneshot. Not scary sorry : / For the spirit of All Hallows Eve. It took a while befcause i was busy playing Happy Wheels (can i type that or is that copy write?) I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM THIS! I do it because i have no friends :(


"Are you ready Draco?" asked Hermione as she knocked on the bathroom door.

It was Halloween and Hogwarts let the 7th years have a week off. Hermione decided that she wanted to bring Draco for his 1st ever haunted house fair. It was the night of Halloween and the fair would be the scariest night of the fair.

"Yes" came the muffled voice of Draco. He took a shower and was dressed by the time he came out.

He was wearing black brown pants and a dark green shirt. His hair was slicked back, but some tendrils fell into his grey eyes. He looked very handsome.

Silently, Draco was assessing Hermione's outfit. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, brown boots or what muggles called Uggs. She also wore an orange shirt with a pumpkin face on it; with a black hoodie over it that said 'Happy Halloween!'.

"ready to go?" Hermione asked snapping Draco out of his thoughts

"Yeah" said Draco as they apparated to the muggle Halloween fair.

"So what is going to be at this fair?" asked Draco

"Well, its Halloween and muggles associate as scary. there will be a haunted house where people pop out in costume and scare you. There will be candy and pumpkin carvings. Its all fun, but its fake and the people in costumes cant touch you" Hermione said she was very enthusiastic about everything which eased Draco's worries. Not that he would admit out loud he had any.

Soon they apparated to a dark alley which was just around the corner of the fair.

Draco heard laughing and screaming as he came up. There was a huge lot with big, ominous buildings. There were also lights everywhere and some smoke in the air. There were people in costumes walking around scaring fair goers.

There was talking on a loud speaker as he and Hermione stood in line. The voice was creepy and scratchy. It said 'Welcome to Haunting Hour. Opens at 7 pm and closes at 12 am. Tickets are available at the booth and NO ONE is aloud to wear costumes inside the parks. Any children who are 7 and younger are not permitted in the park. Have fun and remember BEWARE!' Draco rolled his eyes. He hardly thought that these people in costumes could scare him.

"two tickets please. Adults" said Hermione to the ticket man.

"that will be 50 Pounds." said the man. Hermione was about to pay before Draco stopped her. He was the boyfriend, he should pay. Plus, he was filthy rich and didn;t have much he could spend it on.

Draco handed the man the amount of money needed, with a little help from Hermione.

As they went in, smoke started to emerge in his line of vision. What the bloody hell? He felt Hermione clutch his torso tighter, as he had his arm around her.

As he and Hermione kept walking, people or clowns started to emerge. They wore torn clothing and had fake bloody faces.

Hermione screamed and closed her eyes. The clowns started to growl and yell at them. One popped out of no where and Hermione screamed and ran. Draco had no choice but to follow her, having some scares of his own.

As he ran out of the fog, he saw Hermione laughing with a smile on her face.

"that was so fun wasn't it Draco?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"If you say so..." Draco mumbled, trying to get his heart beat under control.

"Oh, I know! Lets go through the zombie high school maze!" Hermione said dragging Draco into the long line. The line took about 30 minutes. Which was fine with Draco, he spent more time holding Hermione and kissing.

On the down side, when he and Hermione were just standing next to each other, boys and girls tried to hook up.

He did not take too kindly to the men who flirted with Hermione. One guy even challenged Draco! Even though Draco was much stronger and older than the other guy, he was 16! Hermione was 18!

Hermione thought it was funny when the girls tried to flirt with Draco, but Draco knew if any got to close, she wouldn't be happy. The sluttiest girls came up to him to 'talk'. Their boobs practically popping out of their 'shirts'. The skirts were hardly long enough to cover their butts and left nothing to the imagination. He didn't even know how it was possible to walk in such high heels.

Although, he wouldn't mind it if Hermione wore that outfit. But _only_ around _him_! The girls would twirl their hair and bad their eyelashes. Their faces marring at least 2 pounds of makeup. (there are girls like that at my school. Remeber, life isn't a garden. dont be a hoe)

He ignored their advances of course. Hermione was the only woman for him, and she was a million times prettier than those whores.

The zombie high school looked a little creepy. The door was huge and smoke creeping out. High pitched screams were coming out too. Draco felt a little hesitant.

He and Hermione walked inside with 10 more people. He walked into what looked like a class room. All of a sudden, zombies dressed in school uniforms started to jump out and screaming. They were all girls. Around their age, maybe a little older.

Hermione screamed holding onto Draco closely. Draco was caught off guard too, but he did not scream. The two of them walked on through the maze. People in costumes were jumping out. Scaring Hermione and making Draco jump. They should not have jumped out at him like that. He almost punched one!

Finally the maze was over. Hermione walked out clutching Draco's arm giggling.

"Wasn't that fun?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you say" Draco grumbled

"Oh, Draco, try to have fun for me" Hermione asked batting her eye lashes at Draco. Draco groaned, she _knew _that was his weakness!

"Fine" Draco said kissing Hermione soundly on the lips.

They walked for a bit and Hermione insisted they go on another maze called Cornstalk maze.

Needless to say Hermione was scared shitless. Draco thought it was boring and shielded Hermione from the scary parts.

It was a looooong night, but it was worth it for her. They finally apparated home, Hermione was exhausted. Draco let Hermione to bed.

"My pjs are on the bottom drawer and knickers in the top drawer" Said the sleepy voice of Hermione.

Draco opened the bottom drawer and pulled out some sleeping shorts and a white tank top. He than went to the top drawer and pulled out some silk green knickers smirking.

He magically dressed her and pulled on his own pjs. Which were dark blue pj pants and no shirt. He than cuddled up to Hermione, spooning her from the back.

"Goodnight Draco. I love you" Hermione said sleepily. Draco smiled into her hair.

"Love you too Hermione" He replied.

fin

**sorry its been so long since ive writen, with school and all. Just so you know the next chapter of 'Two Halves of a Whole' is in construction right this second!**


End file.
